Mind Your Own Business
by Anovia
Summary: Alfred promised to respect Matthew's privacy, and he did intend to keep his word... but WHAT KIND OF SECRETS WAS THAT CANADIAN HIDING THAT ARE SO GOSH DARN IMPORTANT?


**Bet you didn't expect to see me again, did you? Well too bad! I meant what I said when I said there isn't enough PruCan on this site. So, I'm here to show you all a side of Matthew I'm fairly sure you haven't seen before, but in his defense, he's in love. So don't say I didn't warn ya.**

**Anyways, while this story does have a slight taste of PruCan, it's mostly about teaching Alfred to mind his own business.**

**I do hope you enjoy. Remember reviews are welcome and appreciated, especially those with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If you're going to be mean, I must kindly remind you that I am not forcing you to read this.**

**Warning: This story contains words. Words that might sometime make you laugh. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own several things. Hetalia is not one of them.**

* * *

Alfred had spent countless hours gaming until he eventually tired of winning. He scanned the perimeter, and then decided he would check on his brother. The Canadian hadn't shown his face in days.

The walk to the other room wasn't that long since they were right next door to each other. With a loud knock, the American asked for entrance.

"Go away."

The sandy haired blond simply rolled his eyes and decided to go in anyway. Matthew was laying on his bed, writing avidly in some book. "Hey Mattie, what are you working on?"

The Canadian ignored his brother's question and continued to write.

However, Alfred wasn't the type one could simply ignore. He stormed over to the bed and attempted to swipe the book away from his brother, but the Canadian was too quick. He disappeared-along with the journal-and then materialized in front of his closet. With a hockey stick in one hand and the journal at his side, Matthew was more than prepared to defend the text. "Don't touch this."

"Why? What kind of secrets are you hiding in that journal of yours?" the American joshed.

"Ones you will never know. Now get out." Matthew pointed to the door with his hockey stick and glared at his brother until the elder seemed to understand.

"Fine." Alfred put his hand up in defeat. "I'll leave you and your precious _diary_ alone."

"That's all I want."

"I mean, everyone is entitled to a secret or two. I shouldn't be prying into your life like that, it was rude."

The Canadian looked at his brother skeptically, but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, it was."

"I'll leave you alone and respect your privacy from now on." Alfred went for the door, and was almost out when Matthew spoke again.

"Thanks, that's actually pretty nice of you."

The American turned around, leaning on the doorway with a grin. "That's just the kind of person I am." Then he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"We need to get that diary," Alfred demanded. His German friend looked at him quizzically from his spot, lying on the American's bed. The albino rolled onto his stomach to get a better look at this companion.

"Why?"

"I've known about it for a week and it's already killing me. I have to know what he writes in there."

"Aren't you the one who said, everyone is entitled to privacy? This is America after all."

Alfred sighed. "Everyone is entitled to privacy... from everybody else. I have to know everything at all times. It's a law."

"Since when?"

"Since I became a hero, okay?!"

Gilbert sighed, already sensing the 'resistance is futile' mood his friend was emanating. "So you want me to take it? Because that's not happening. I'm not stealing from your brother."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the dirty blond smiled. "I just need you to distract him. Invite him down to the living room, play a game or something." The albino stared at his American friend, as if thinking it over. "You wouldn't be a very awesome person if you didn't."

"If I didn't entertain your brother while you steal what little privacy he may have left in his life, _I'm_ not awesome?"

Alfred clapped his hand on his friend's back. "Glad you understand."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, but collected his red jacket off the dirty blond's bed nonetheless. He actually liked the idea of spending time with Matthew. If anything it would be a nice break from his curious American friend. He left the bedroom with the 'Heroes Welcome' sign and went to knock on the nearby Canadian's door.

"You busy?" the albino asked, nonchalantly.

"Go jump into a volcano!" Matthew demanded from the comfort of his room.

"Wow. Dramatic much? If you're going to tell me to die, at least pick an easier way, because there is no way I'm researching volcanoes just to jump into it… unless maybe I was skydiving. Dude, that would be sick. Could you image pictures of me skydiving into a volcano for my blog? I bet I could-" the teen's rant was interrupted when the door in front of him opened to reveal a very confused dirty blond.

"Sorry, I thought you were Alfred."

"It's all good," the Silverette smiled. He draped his arm over the other teen's shoulders and pulled him close. "You just gave me a wicked idea for my blog."

"Oh," the Canadian almost squeaked, if not for his massive amounts of self-control, although he did blush lightly. "Um… was there something you wanted?"

"Right. Wanna hang out? Alfred's ranting about heroics again, and I refuse to sit and listen to his plans to become an Avenger, again. There are games downstairs or-"

"Yeah," Matthew interrupted accidentally. He coughed slightly to try and clear the air of his awkwardness. "Games. Sounds cool. I gotta warn you though; I'm undefeated in _Super Smash Bros. __Brawl._"

The German smiled, directing the two of them downstairs. "That's only because you've never played me."

Fifteen minutes later, the albino was not smiling. Instead, he was watching, mouth agape, while his best friend's brother banished CPU after CPU to the furthest corners of the screen.

"Okay," Gilbert decided. "New rule. No one's allowed to use Ike."

Matthew laughed, but nodded all the same. "I can beat you with any character."

"We'll see," the albino smirked, changing the color of his player. "Let's start."

The game was only set for five minutes, but it seemed like a never-ending mass murder. "Okay, Kirby is no good either," Gilbert decided, glancing at a Canadian who was enjoying his win far too much.

"What are you going to do? Ban all the characters?"

"If I have to, yes!" The albino looked over at his challenger again before making another decision. "Okay, you can't use this either," he explained, grabbing Matthew's right hand.

"That's not fair!" the dirty blond exclaimed, trying to get control of his hand back, to no avail. The only thing his struggle succeeded in doing was planting an unrelenting German on top of him. "Oh, I ugh…"

"What?" the albino smirked. "Scared you can't win one handed?"

"I c-c-can win w-w-whene-e-ever," the Canadian stuttered.

"Hmmm?" Gilbert asked arrogantly, leaning in a bit. "Cat got your tongue?"

"..." Matthew was blushing too fiercely for words.

"How about I-I'm sorry." The Silverette got up from on top of his friend and tossed his controller to the floor by the TV.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"No, it's not… It's Alfred. He's using this time to read your journal and I'm enabling him."

"Oh, I know. It's okay."

"I mean it's not awesome to hurt someone you like, but it's not awesome to be a snitch either and I just royally messed up both ways and-wait, did you say you know?"

The Canadian nodded. "Yeah…. you like me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. 'Course. But why would you come down here if you knew he was going to read it?"

"I plan on teaching him a little lesson about why he should respect the privacy of others," the dirty blond grinned mischievously before making his way upstairs, still wondering about Gilbert's words in the back of his mind.

* * *

"Dude!" the American exclaimed, once his friend had closed the door behind him, although Gilbert doubted that the entire house wouldn't be able to hear Alfred speak regardless.

"What?" the albino asked, thoroughly interested on how Matthew planned to teach his brother a lesson.

"I read his diary…" Alfred looked like he'd seen a ghost. He was sitting on his bed, clutching his stuffed animal-it was actually an alien-Tony.

"And?"

"I wish I didn't."

Gilbert's curiosity was only piqued further by his friend's reaction. "It can't possibly be that bad. I mean-"

"He's gay."

The albino raised an eyebrow. "I'm gay. Do we have a problem?"

"No… He's gay for me. He-he's in love with me."

"What?" the German asked, praying that he misheard.

"He thinks my obsession with heroism is _sexy_," the American explained, visibly cringing as he said the last word.

"Ok, I'm officially grossed out. How could anyone like you?"

"This is serious!" Alfred insisted, chucking one of his pillows at his friend. "What do I do?"

"Nothing."

"I can't do nothing! I need to get him therapy or something."

"And admit that you read his journal?"

"This is more important than a stupid diary! He needs help. The hero thing to do is to help him!"

"I guess Matthew would appreciate you trying to be a hero after all."

"Shut up!" Alfred demanded covering his ears. "I don't need to think about that. This whole thing is just disgusting! I can't even talk about it without wanting to barf."

There was a knock on the American's door.

"Come in!" Gilbert yelled, thoroughly entertained.

"No!" Alfred yell-whispered. "What if that's-HI! What's up Matthew?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you. Last week I was being overdramatic," the Canadian explained, walking closer to his brother. "I was just really worried that you would plan some diversion tactic or whatever so that you would be able to read my journal." He fixed the collar on his brother's polo shirt and then took a seat next to his sibling. "I knew I could trust you to do the heroic thing."

The last two words his brother said threw him over the edge. Alfred retreated to the opposite corner of his bed out of fear. "I read your stupid diary. See? I'm not a hero!"

"Aww, and now you're doing the honorable thing and coming clean about it," Matthew smiled.

"STOP IT! I'm trying to be nice! I know about your crush on me, and you need help."

"Does knowing one of my secrets make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes! It really does and in all honesty, I wish didn't read it. I could have lived a long happy life without knowing that."

"Good. Now stay away from my stuff," Matthew explained with a smile.

"What?"

"I don't love you like that. I can barely stand you as it is. That was just to show you why you should respect the privacy of others."

"It was a set up?!" Alfred asked in a mix of surprise, anger, and relief-mostly relief.

"How could it not be? I could have heard you plotting to read my journal from the next house over. Subtlety is not really your thing." With that, the Canadian made his way out of the room.

"Well, I think we learned a valuable lesson today," Gilbert stated, smiling to his friend.

"Yeah: never take in interest in Matthew's life again."

"That wasn't the lesson."

"I'm pretty sure it was."

"No. You're supposed to-"

"Dude. It's done."

"That's-You know what? I'm just glad you learned something."

"Come to think of it. If there is one thing I learned, it's that I need soundproof walls."

"What?" Gilbert shook his head. "No, I don't-"

"Yeah, and I never actually figured out Matthew's big secret."

"No. That's not important. Aren't you done taking interest in his life?"

"A real hero never quits."

The albino sighed. "Here we go again…"

* * *

Once Matthew was alone in his room, he retrieved his journal from its real hiding space. Only Alfred would have been naive enough to think he would have simply left it on the bed. He smiled, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done.

Taped under his desk was the key to his secret journal. After opening it, he decided to make another entry.

_Day 592,_

_Summary: Operation trick Alfred was a success, now I don't have to worry about it anymore. In more important news, Gilbert was here again today._

The Canadian went to his computer and printed an image he had taken from the secret camera he had installed in the hallway behind the flowers. He took a paper clip from the bowl he had on his desk and insert the photograph of Gilbert with his arm around Matthew into his journal.

_Discovery: He has confirmed his attraction to males. Also, when asked if he liked me, he replied with "Huh? Oh, yeah. 'Course."_

_Achievements: He touched me casually. [Reference image.]_

_Active Missions: "Accidentally" brush hands with his when passing each other in the hallway._

Matthew flipped through earlier pages, fondly reminiscing over past memories of Gilbert. He hugged his logbook tightly with a smile before casually putting it and its key back in their hiding spaces. If Alfred, or anyone for that matter, found out what was really in his journal… well, the Canadian's hockey stick could hit more than just pucks.


End file.
